<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolf's call and Lark's song. by Toss_a_coin_to_your_daddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344125">Wolf's call and Lark's song.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toss_a_coin_to_your_daddy/pseuds/Toss_a_coin_to_your_daddy'>Toss_a_coin_to_your_daddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Direct book references, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Lambert is a Prick, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spoilers, Torture, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toss_a_coin_to_your_daddy/pseuds/Toss_a_coin_to_your_daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaskier leaves Geralt on that mountainside he never expected to see him again. And good riddance, right?! If Geralt didn't need him, didn't want him… then it's time he moved on too.</p><p>But danger doesn't care if you have a protector to watch over you. Jaskier is so used to running and looking behind he forgets to look where he's running too and sometimes fate takes mercy on you in unexpected ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dangerous times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier runs, has been running for a long time if he's honest, but right now he's in a marathon where the only prize at the end is getting to live another day. </p><p>He didn't expect the harsh turn his life would take after the Witcher and him parted ways. He'd spent winters without the man, gone months, even a few years without seeing him and nothing had changed so drastically for him when he was on his own. His recognition went up, but that was always a good thing in the past. More fame meant more coin, more coin meant nicer living, and winters were always spent at Oxenfurt teaching where he always had a home. </p><p>But this last time he guessed he hadn't been paying close attention to the goings on  in the world. He'd heard the hushed, worried tones of conversation in pubs.  Of armies moving from the South, but so far North?! There should be nothing to fear! He'd usually drown out these conversations with song and soon the whole pub would be stomping or singing to the tune with him, any thought of military movement or political tension eked out of their minds with his voice.</p><p>He'd also been too busy with his own 'problems'. Or more like one problem, or one person specifically. Yennefer. From the moment she sashayed into their lives Jaskier knew he was no match for all that dark, sexy energy she exuded so carelessly. It seemed no matter how far they traveled in opposite directions the witcher and his witch always found each other again. And every meeting and parting was always the same. Anger, forgiveness, sex (and ugh so much of it)  then finally ending with more anger before a much needed break from her presence. Jaskier was always picking up the pieces, till the last time anyway…</p><p>After that and he was on his own again, the coin seemed to be coming by harder and harder each tavern he played and he was forced to listen to what was happening around him without the interference his heart usually played. Nilfgaard, invaders from the south had been marching slowly but surely north, and to make matters worse they weren't just marching through. They were killing and looting and destroying everything in their path, with ease, uncontested. </p><p>Jaskier still doubted they'd get very far, for now they were only passing through villages, poor farmers land that no King would protect anyway, for all their talk of love for Country they  didn't actually give a flying fuck about their people. But they'd have to defeat Cintra, and Temaria and every other kingdom of the North, past the backwaters of Velen, and that would never happen. </p><p>So he carried on as best he could, eventually making it to Novigrad where he got the worst news yet. Oxenfurt was closed. His one and only home, the place he was sure he'd always be welcome and safe was barred to him and everyone. The university and subsequently the whole town was hoping if less people were there and appeared empty then the army would have little reason to stop, leaving the city untouched. In the long run it seemed a good idea, preserving the school to stand the test of war and time, but not for Jaskier now with no home to speak of. </p><p>So instead he stayed in brothels, made friends with strange and unsavory folk, (Whoreson Sr. a local crime boss, was honestly not such a whoreson after all and they bonded over they're shared love of the arts, but Jr. sure was a piece of work) and he sang and sang for anyone who'd listen. Here in town more people were willing to part with their coin for a bit of cheer, the last place that felt normal on a continent in turmoil. </p><p>But as summer came to an end so did everyone's positive outlook. When the first whiff of smoke on the air caught his nose it was also the same day the skies began to darken. The news came not long after Cintra's fall, and something horrible twisted in his gut. Cintra, the once proud wearers of Lions with an even prouder and fierce Queen, had fallen to the southern invaders. Suddenly Novigrad didn't feel safe anymore, despite the many miles separating the two cities. His thoughts also wandered to Geralt and his child of surprise, but how could a child have survived such a tragedy?</p><p> He tried to brush away the thoughts that would surely lead him back to ruin and decided he needed to keep moving and that's when his troubles began. For those thoughts never seemed to leave him alone. Did Geralt find the princess? Was she safe? And… What would happen if she wasn't? He heard many tales of destiny and the bad things that happen when it's ignored and Geralt had been doing plenty of that over the years, had it finally caught up to him? So with all these questions swirling in his mind he couldn't help how they made it onto the pages of his composing journal and eventually into song. </p><p>The first, and only time he sang the ballad of The White Wolf and the Lion Cub was under a large oak tree, it's roots large enough to stand on easily, raising him above the surprising throng of people in Flotsam. The chill of the autumn air in the mountains didn't seem to deter the people from wanting to hear the famous bard, Master Dandelion's (his popular moniker) new song. He thought he'd be safe here to sing it this far North, a few weeks later, the smoke still rising from the battle of Sodden after Nilfgaard's defeat. And on the surface it appeared he was, everyone in attendance loved his story, questioning him endlessly if it was true and he coyly replied he never revealed the inspiration behind his works, loving the way they chattered excitedly while he slipped away to the nearby brothel.</p><p> </p><p>A cursory knock resounded on the door, as the Madam stepped over the threshold. “Master Dandelion, you have a guest.” she announced clapping her hands and the two girls perched on his lap quickly began adjusting their clothes back into place. </p><p>“And who might this guest be that interrupts my time with your lovely ladies? It’s only so fortunately I’d yet to choose.” he asked arrogantly and from behind her a greasy haired man, with a long nose and watery eyes appeared. He smiled apologetically but was anything but. </p><p>“Forgive me Master Dandelion, I only wish to take a few minutes of your time, I’ll gladly compensate you for your inconvenience.” He stated and handed a generous sounding pouch of coin to the madam who swept away. </p><p>“And what precisely have you come to say that would excuse your rather rude intrusion?” Jaskier continues hotly, putting on airs his title allowed him and the man drops a similarly full pouch of coin on the table before him. Jaskier eyes the pouch, and looks up at the man, a brow arched in curiosity. </p><p>“I merely wish to inquire about the inspiration behind your latest ballad. It was a moving piece. Especially the hopeful end you gave it. The Lion Cub was rescued by the White Wolf after her harrowing escape from certain death. Tell me are these characters real? Are these things you sing of real? I must know." He said leaning forward.</p><p>Jaskier leaned back, not liking the direction this was going. </p><p>“You must? Surely my good man, you must also know then that an artist would never reveal the true meaning of his works. The meaning should be left for interpretation by the listener. As for the authenticity of the characters of which I sing, well those are also musings and creations of my own, not meant to depict any real persons.” He replied airily.</p><p>“Come now Master, don’t be so secretive. Everyone knows your songs of the White Wolf have been about the Witcher Geralt of Rivia, years of songs worth have been written and devoted to his likeness. But I’m not interested in the witcher. I’m more interested in the Lion cub. That wouldn’t happen to be the Princess Cirilla would it? The one said to have perished in the battle of Cintra. But your ballad seems to lean toward her escape and rescue. Is it true?”</p><p>Jaskier paused for a long moment, realizing belatedly he never got the man’s name. “And pray tell, who wants to know? Who would come asking these grand questions of a traveling bard? What makes you think I know anything of worth." Jaskier asks, hoping to downplay himself to this stranger.</p><p>"A moment ago you had little care for who I was." He replied unable to hold back a sneer.</p><p>"And a moment ago I was lamenting the loss of two fine ladies company because of you." Jaskier fired back, and the man held up his hands.</p><p>"Peace poet, I have no problem telling you my name is Rience. Now that the proper acquaintances have been met, you'll be willing to answer the questions I have yes?"</p><p>"No! No I most certainly will not!" Jaskier sputtered and stood, hands on his waist in annoyance. "Besides, I don't have the answers you seek." He jutted his chin out and the man shook his head.</p><p>"What a shame… I expected this to be a pleasant chat, but you leave me little choice." He said reaching into his pocket swiftly revealing a stiletto knife. </p><p>Before Jaskier heard the snick of the knife unfolding he was already across the room, having been here plenty of times before the brothel house had many secret passages he was aware of. He dove to the far wall, unlatching a hidden door and swung it open with force, the stiletto embedded itself within an inch of his nose, rude. He jumped into the narrow passageway, and ran along the beams, even if the idiot took chase he knew he could escape. For ahead was a trapdoor he merely had to jump over that fell to a pigsty below, his attacker wouldn't know and would fall to his messy ruin.</p><p>Of course, whenever he was confident in a plan, it was sure to go awry. A blue flash of light from behind him lit up the small space and hit him, his entire body instantly felt like lead and he fell right when he was supposed to jump. He fell right through the trapdoor and to the pigsty below, it seemed the sty was under maintenance but the mud was still present and he promptly passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Pain. Radiating, terrible pain from his arms is what he woke to. He was still in the dark muddy hole under the brothel, but he couldn't move. His arms were bound behind his back, limbs twisted in a painful position with rope holding him in place. Struggling only made the pain worse, but not as bad as when the rope tightened unexpectedly and he tried to scream out in pain but it was like his voice was gone. </p><p>"Don't panic songbird, I haven't even begun to make you sing for me." The slimy voice of Rience crawled over him and he looked around frantic till he found his captor. Two other men had joined him, burly and ugly, that's the names that stuck when he looked at them. "Now, since you like to do things the hard way, I arranged this just for you, because I'm not even close to being done with you." He growled and motioned sharply and Burly tugged on a rope hanging from the rafters and Jaskier lifted into the air with another silent scream. </p><p>The agony felt like it lasted an eternity but it was probably only a few seconds before Rience said "Enough!" In his emotionless tone. Jaskier panted,  kneeling on the ground, when Rience yanked his head up to look at him, his stare cold. "You miserable sack, I hope you know this was unnecessary, this could have been quick and painless if you'd just told me what I wanted earlier in the nice, warm, clean room. But no, you northerners are all the same. Like to hang tough, well now you get your wish." He sneered and Jaskier was off his feet again, dangling only by his arms as they creaked and cracked resoundingly in the small space. "Enough! Now that you think you know what your dealing with, look down bard." He instructed and Jaskier did easily, his head falling limply. His feet were also ensnared, and tied to a heavy bucket of lye. 'Fuck' </p><p>"That's right, if I give the word and my man lifts you high enough, your arms will break. Can't play the lute so well with two broken arms, can you? So, I'm going to lift the spell and you'll answer my questions. If you lie, I'll know. If you hesitate too long, I'll give the word, got it?" </p><p>Jaskier nodded weakly and his voice returned. "Ah, cock." He groaned and Rience was right in his face, his terrible breath making it hard to breath.</p><p>"As we were saying, the Princess of Cintra, you eluded to her survival, did she?" He asked and Jaskier scrunched his face in pain.</p><p>"I don't know…" he moaned and he felt the rope tighten again. "Honestly! I heard of what happened, knowing the witcher's connection I invented the story! That's it!"</p><p>"The Witcher's connection you say?" He asked and Jaskier couldn't help the eye roll and the rope tightened as a result. </p><p>"Fuck! Yes, everyone knows that from the ballad of Feasts and Fools. The witcher claimed her as his 'child of surprise'. Her parents were sworn by destiny to give her to him. Yet, he never returned for her. Some say the fall of Cintra was a result of destiny being ignored, fuck! It's the truth I tell you!" He cried as the rope tightened once more, straining his shoulders.</p><p>"And you think he went back for her now? Why, out of guilt?"</p><p>"I don't fucking know! I haven't seen the man in over a year!" He said, fire burning in his eyes and Rience gave him a searching look. </p><p>"Fine, say you just dreamed up this story, say it was true, where did he go with her?"</p><p>"How should I know! If you knew Geralt at all, you'd find quickly he is not a forthcoming man."</p><p>"You see, there's something about the way you said that too quickly, too desperately, makes me believe you're still holding back. You say you don't know where, but do you know what it is?"</p><p>' Fuck, I'm going to die…' he thought as he clenched his teeth and Rience smiled sinisterly.</p><p>"Well… what's the name Master Poet." He sneered and when Jaskier said nothing, Rience motioned to Burley.  He screamed as his feet left the ground, his arms painfully pulled and he felt the rope grow taut at his ankles. "You know I could have easily just delved into your little bird brain and sussed out what I wanted, but this is so much more fun for me. And who cares when in the end you'll tell me anyway." And Jaskier knew he would.</p><p>"Sir, someone's coming this way. A woman by the looks of it." Ugly said from the door.</p><p>"You know what to do." Rience growled and moved away from him, Burly let the rope go, sending Jaskier crashing to the ground, where he rolled, groaning in pain and relief. </p><p>For a moment all was silent but for his heavy breaths, then the door crashed open and a flurry of movement and light flashed. The sun streamed in, the gleam of a dagger, the wisp of smoke, and the crack of lightning. </p><p>The woman was an illusion, that was stabbed by Ugly, he was quickly dispatched by a dagger to his own neck, a roar dying in his gurgling throat. Then a real woman ran inside and with a swirl of her hands Burly was taken down by a bolt of lightning. </p><p>"Fuck!" Rience screamed, and another flash, this time orange illuminated the back part of the small room and he ran full tilt into the portal. The woman ran but halted before following, instead waving her hands again and a bright warm flash of fire spouted from her hands. Distantly a scream of agony resounded before the portal closed.</p><p> "Jaskier, Fuck." The woman said kneeling beside him, raven curls falling out of the hood covering her face, the smell of lilac and gooseberries tickled his nose in a familiar way.</p><p>"Yennefer?  I- what the fuck…" he stammers with effort as she unties his wrists and he unceremoniously flops to the ground, mud soaking his chemise and trousers. </p><p>"The words you're struggling for are thank you." She says but her tone is not the same as it would have been in the past. Instead of cold annoyance, perhaps with a sneer, her voice seems almost...warm? He moves slowly, groaning as he brings his arms around to his chest, he flexes his fingers slowly to work feeling back into them, thanking the gods the sorceress arrived in time when he had no hope at all.</p><p>"Yes, thank you. But how did you?..."</p><p>"Not here Jaskier. Come on." She says and helps him up, leading him back inside to get cleaned up. </p><p> </p><p>After he takes a bath and sends his clothes to the wash he joins her downstairs and for the first time looks at her in a new way. This is supposed to be his rival, the women who stole Geralt from him, but now, in the light of this dingy brothel house she looks… normal, and nothing like the fierce, terrifying sorceress from before. She looks, dare he say it, sad and he thought that was only a fluke of the expression she wore on the mountainside so many months before.</p><p> Sad and tired, her shoulders slumped, her posture hunched as she drinks the ale from her cup as he approaches looking forlorn. She straightens, schooling her expression and he smiles inwardly at the farce of it all. If she were to show anything but the over confident sorceress she pretends for all the world to be, showed some weakness then she'd be just as human as anyone else. He supposes there's a story there, but he's not privy to inquire about it, but he can make a few fair assumptions on his own. Her desires for a child are human, her mood swings just as volatile as any other woman, and while she might be glaring at him for noticing too much he knows that she must care even in some small corner of her heart for him. Or at least for Geralt to have saved him. </p><p>He sits quietly, not remarking on anything he's seen and diverts his eyes til an ale is placed in his hands and the barmaid walks away. He turns his attention to her finally and gives a small upturn of his lips before speaking softly. "Thank you for saving my life Yennefer. I honestly don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there." </p><p>She relaxes at his words and leans forward. "We wouldn't want our songbird to have sang his last song now would we?" She comments and gives a pointed look.</p><p>"Oh, you heard it then?" He asks excited but tempers himself when she gives a withering look.</p><p>"Yes, as well as those men. What exactly did they want from you?" She asks and he sucks in a breath through his teeth. </p><p>"They wanted to know where Geralt was going. Where the Witchers winter or something. But why would they want to know that I don't know, it's not like Geralt ever actually told me." He trails off before seeing Yenn's expression.</p><p>"You really think I can't read your mind bard? You just endured torture for an ungrateful asshole of a man, don't insult me." She rolls her eyes and takes another drink of her ale.</p><p>"Fine, you're right, I protected him even after…" he paused and she gave him a sympathetic look he didn't want so he continued on. " But what difference does it make?! And what would a group of scoundrels want with a fortress full of Witchers that could tear the heads from their bodies without batting an eye? Oh my god! Is Cir-'' he finally gets it as he begins to blurt the Princess of Cintra's name but Yennefer saw it coming and had waved her hand in a complicated gesture and his lips sealed shut. "Hrrm!"</p><p>"Listen closely bard, and don't make me regret saving you. You can't sing that song anymore, for yours and everyone else's safety. Geralt has a target on his back as you can see." She began, tone not to be questioned and he listened with wide eyes, hands still pawing at his lips. She rolled her eyes and continued. "I don't much care for what happens to the Witcher-" and Jaskier rolled his eyes so far it hurt. "But if a single hair is even out of place on that child's head and I hear even a whisper that you've sang that song again? Well, not having a voice will be the least of your worries." She leaned forward and Jaskier flinched at the dark glint in her eye. "Am I understood?" She asked an eerie smile on her lips and he nodded vigorously. "Good, don't disappoint me." She sneered and waved her hand again and Jaskier gasped.</p><p>She stood from her seat, ale only half finished, and was adjusting her hood over her face carefully when Jaskier could finally formulate a response. “Shouldn’t we… or you warn him though? Those men were horrible and could teleport!” he hissed at her and she looked down on him and he felt like an ant under her gaze. </p><p>“The man in question could not teleport himself, but he does have a powerful friend watching over him. I left him a parting gift for his troubles… a warning, he’ll need time to recoup. And no, you know as well as I that Geralt accepts no help easily. They're safe for now in their keep.” </p><p>“But you’re…” he trailed off as the glint returned to her eye and thought better of continuing that thought. “So I’m just supposed to go about life like nothing happened? Like a bunch of evil men didn’t just truss me up and try to kill me?! I’m not the most inconspicuous person Yennefer, how am I to escape their notice?” he goes on in a hushed tone and she sighs crossing one arm across her chest and resting her chin on a supported hand. </p><p>“That does present a problem… You’ll be easy pickings for sure anyway.” She grumbles ignoring the indignant noise he makes and grabs him by the elbow and drags him outside. They don’t stop until she’s found a darkened alley between buildings, Jaskier’s complaints falling on deaf ears till he finally wrenches his arm away from her surprisingly strong grip. She whirls on him, her hands already moving in the air in a complicated pattern. She murmurs foreign words and her volume raises slightly as energy forms in her hands and floats to surround him. </p><p>‘This woman is going to kill me.’ Is all Jaskier can think and shuts his eyes tightly, but the moment passes and after a long held breath he peeks at her through one eye, seeing her annoyed expression. </p><p>“If you’re quite done speculating my motives... “ She says and he relaxes minutely. “I’ve cast a shrouding spell over you. No sorcerer can track you now. For obvious reasons I couldn’t do that in the bar for everyone to see.” She explains and crowds him against the brick wall of the alley, and he can't help the breath that catches in his throat at her beauty or her terrifying aura, they both seem to morph into the same thing, it’s no wonder Geralt loves her. "And, I've decided to take pity on you. Should you have a strange feeling or urge to do something or go somewhere, don't question it. Call it… your guiding muse." </p><p>She smirks and before he can ask just what the hell that's supposed to mean she's stepped away with a kiss on his cheek and opens a portal opposite them and walks through without a backward glance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Man on the run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More running and danger for our bard. Not sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier stares dumbfounded at the now empty alley, for once at a complete loss of words, and isn't that a joke. He huffs, cursing about sorceresses and their cryptic bullshit and so-called ‘help’ as he marches back to the brothel to collect his things. He can't stay here, he knows this'll be the first place whoever that man was will start his search. Best to put as much space between them as possible. He thinks on it, not really sure where to go anymore. Before he had an idea of his heading but now he fears that may be too obvious a route. He checks his coin pouch, and fortunately that performance gave him quite a bit of coin to use, he hadn’t spent anything for the girls company he didn’t get to enjoy either so it was quite full. </p>
<p>On the edge of the village a green field stood and as he passed the gate he heard the loud breighing of a horse. He watched as a beautiful dapple grey stallion pranced and galloped around the fence and he couldn’t describe why, but he felt drawn to it. He checked his purse again and made up his mind and went to talk to the farmer. </p>
<p>A half hour and a significantly lighter purse later, he was leaving with Flotsam to his back, the dappled grey saddled and prancing happily beneath him. It seemed the stallion had yearned to travel as much as he did, it’s steps light and it threw its head excitedly. Jaskier struggled minimally with the beast, the years of learning and helping, when allowed (but mostly not) with Roach had taught him a lot about caring for a horse, and despite his lack of actually riding Roach but for a handful of times, he had plenty of experience in his youth before he left Lettenhove. Being the son of a Count had its privilege, although he was mostly loath to admit it.</p>
<p>"You're pretty feisty there, hopefully not too flighty if we run into trouble though. I think Pegasus would be a lovely name, what do you think?" He asked and the horse nickered with another shake of its head and Jaskier patted his neck with adoration. "Yes, I think you like it too, let's test it out huh? Ya, Pegasus!" He shouted, squeezing his thighs and urging the horse into a gallop from their trot. He hunkered  down into the saddle, giving the horse as much slack as he dared with its reigns, and just held on. The stallion let loose, it had to have been the fastest horse Jaskier had ever ridden, and he'd been on quite a few, if he hadn't fallen so hard for the lute and his music he'd have been happy to work with the horses at his father's stables just as easily, but alas. He slowed the horse after a quarter mile, happily patting the horse's neck as it began a canter, promising a nice day off the moment they found another suitable place to rest and relax for both of them. </p>
<p>He pondered their next path, South could be better, weather wise of course, but there was the war's aftermath to be concerned with there. North… well he'd never been this far, now that he thought about it. He thought for a moment, Geralt had mentioned the mountains when on the rare occasion he spoke of his time at 'home' but who knew which those actually were. He decided, for no reason, North would be safer, no one would expect a bard to travel further North with winter so impending, but Jaskier was counting on whoever they were to continue to underestimate. He didn't break under torture, however short lived it was thankfully, and he had the spell to keep his trail cold. Pegasus would definitely make things faster as well. </p>
<p>He followed the road North, Ard Carraigh not but a couple dozen miles away, and he figured a new court to serenade for the winter wouldn’t be such a bad idea. If he stuck to the road he’d surely come across a village that could take them in for a night, he hoped they’d come across one too, the sun was already fast setting and he couldn’t help the annoyed huff that left him at his predicament. Just this morning he was celebrated as ‘The most famous bard on the Continent’. By afternoon he was brought down and tortured and now in the evening he was on the run. What a day, and he really didn’t want to camp in the wilderness after all he’d been through. </p>
<p>Like an answered prayer, a few miles up the road later Jaskier spots the flickering glow of candle light from a small village on the horizon. He sighs in relief and leads Pegasus to the stables. He hands the last of his meager coin over to the stablehand, who promises to take good care of his steed and points him in the direction of the nearest tavern. </p>
<p>With a stroke of luck, as he enters the tavern immediately a man stands up and shouts his praises for the ‘Awe-inspiring bard Master Dandelion!’ and demands he sit and eat with him and his friends and play a few songs if he’d feel so inclined. He’s shocked that such a small town this far north knows who he is, but he won’t complain if it fills his empty belly, and he is starving. He happily chats away with the men and their wives and gets up and plays some of his more jaunty tunes for them, but after a number of songs he feels the fatigue of the day weighing on him. The couples clap happily and other patrons throw coins his way when he bows with a smile, announcing his tired state and the barkeep offers him a room in the back for his entertainment. He briefly wonders if Yennefer didn’t bestow some luck spell on him as well when he agrees, graciously. </p>
<p> He sleeps deeply, and when he wakes he’s surprised, the small cot in the back wasn’t as terrible as he thought it might be and he can smell the scent of freshly baked biscuits wafting from the kitchen. He dresses, thanks the owner and with a cloth wrapped bundle full of still hot biscuits gathers his things and heads out with Pegasus. </p>
<p>They travel for a few days, and he swears that once they reach Ard Carraigh he’s buying a cloak and some warmer pants because fuck, it’s cold. And maybe a wool saddle blanket for Pegasus, he’d appreciate that he thinks. “When did I become such a… horse girl?” He bemoans aloud and as if to answer Pegasus gives a snort as if he’s laughing at him. “Yea, you would think that’s funny. I’ve only had you for hardly a day and I’ve held a longer conversation with you than Geralt and I…” he stutters to a stop, the words had left his mouth unbidden, and the truth of them stung. He shook the thoughts away, and spurred Pegasus on, trying to ignore the thoughts that chased him.</p>
<p>Another day and a half and they finally reached the keep of Ard Carraigh. The city was constructed into the side of a cliff, the treacherous beginnings of the Blue Mountains. The foothills they’d been travelling through were breath-taking, and he could see why people liked to live here, he could breathe deeper it seemed, and he was almost disappointed he hadn’t ever travelled here before.</p>
<p>He decided to make his presence known, appearing in a tavern with a boisterous performance and word spread so rapidly that he had an invitation to court for the following evening. ‘Still got it’, he thought as he changed into a cleaner set of clothes and headed out to find a new doublet, coins jingling from the tavern’s patrons in his pouch. He’d managed to purchase all the necessary items he wanted, warmer clothes namely, spent a bit frivolously on wood oil and strings for his lute, and shamelessly splurged on a violet doublet he couldn’t leave without. The next day went by quickly, getting cleaned up, primping, and repairing his lute to perfection. </p>
<p>What he didn’t expect, when he bowed with a flourish before King Henselt, that he’d be accompanied by his court mage Sabrina. She stared with a cold impassiveness that made him shiver, reminding him of the first time he met Yennefer, and this woman didn’t even threaten him with a knife to his jewels. Just her gaze was enough to keep him on alert when the King informed him it was her idea to invite him. She smiled when she was mentioned with a nod but there was no warmth in it, and he tried to school his expression as best he could, but he felt like prey to a hungry wolf. </p>
<p>Two nights passed in the King’s castle, quietly and without him being bothered, but his anxiety didn’t abate. Whenever he left his chamber it seemed the mage was always nearby, and he tried to make sure he was never alone. On the third night the King hosted a ball, and all the excitement of performing for a court again made him push his anxieties aside, perhaps she was just… creepy as a default? He vowed to enjoy the evening, no matter what, finally getting to wear his brand new doublet, and played and drank and danced and conversed the night away, til things started to take a turn. </p>
<p>Jaskier knew how to read a room, it was the first lesson a bard learned, and while he promised himself to put his worries aside for the night his eyes kept roaming to the mage, dressed nearly scandalous in her open chested dress, gauzy material barely protecting her modesty, who could blame him, every man in the room had looked for a moment longer than necessary or had approached her in some manner. But he had a keener eye than most. While many men approached her and she seemed to treat them all the same with a polite but unimpressed air, a few well dressed men she would kiss on the cheek and her lips would move swiftly as they leaned in to listen. Her eyes narrowed at what they had to reply and more than once he noticed them glance at him as they parted. 'Great', he thought, 'more trouble'. He kept tabs and tried to remember the 3 or so men he saw but they mingled well, and disappeared just as easily, he felt surrounded when he decided he needed a break. </p>
<p>He left the entertainment to the accompaniment and escaped to the kitchens, clutching his lute tightly to his chest. He found a servant who looked particularly bored and was trying to shirk his duties and gave him instructions to go to his chamber and gather his items quickly and quietly, then take them to the stables and have them ready Pegasus to go, he paid the boy well not to speak of this to anyone and the boy was running within moments of the coin hitting his palm. This wasn’t supposed to be the plan, not at all, but here he was just a sitting duck, and he knew it. The gut feeling he had to run was so strong he had no choice but to listen. He snatched up some easily concealable food in his pockets, and savored the buttery flavor of the flaky rolls he shoved in his mouth, knowing it was the last good thing he’d eat in a while and returned to the party. </p>
<p>He flitted around, keeping his eyes open for any of the men he spotted or the sorceress but they were nowhere in sight, which made him worry all the more. He had to put a plan in action, now. </p>
<p>The ball and it's patrons were seeming to wind down, a perfect opportunity to find a bed fellow as any, ie; an escape route. He spied a couple he chatted up earlier, both seemed to be interested in him for more than just his fame, the women eyeing him up as they talked, the man with his arms wrapped around her waist but giving him hungry stares over her shoulder. They'd do just fine. </p>
<p>"Lovely ball wasn't it?" He says jovially as he 'bumps' into the man, Richard he thinks. </p>
<p>"Oh, indeed Master Dandelion. Another one for the books, made all the better for your performance." He replies with a grin and his wife turns at the mention of his name.</p>
<p>"Well dear, the night is still young, perhaps the Master Bard would be still up for a more private performance?" She suggests, the mischievous look in her telling him exactly what kind of performance she wants, and he'd been surprised at her boldness, but he had definitely read them right earlier on. He regrets not getting to actually enjoy their company later, because they're just to serve as a distraction, because damn, her ample bosom and his strong build under the fripperies were making his mouth water. </p>
<p>"I'd be delighted Madame!" he gives a courtly bow with a sweep of his hand and she giggles, drunkenly.</p>
<p>He follows the horny couple through the winding corridors, and he keeps an eye out for anyone following them, but he doesn't see anyone until they've passed an archway and he catches a glimpse of a shadowed figure hiding in the darkness. That was enough to confirm his paranoia. </p>
<p>The couple had barely closed the door to their chamber behind him and they were already pawing at him, the women had crowded him against the door kissing his face, his lips, his neck, anywhere she could reach and the man had circled behind him, hands skimming his sides over his silks and fuck maybe he should have choose a less attractive couple.</p>
<p>"Hold on my lovelies." He pleaded and the woman practicality whined as he raised his hands to her shoulders to gently move her back a step. "What kind of guest would I be if I did not make sure I was in the most suitable form for you both? I promise it'll only be but a moment I'll only need a few minutes to freshen up, just make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right back." He suggests with a wink, kissing her cheek, and caressing the man's arm in a lingering way. They both nodded and turned to each other, clothes flying off them like they were meant to be torn away, their horniness easily directed at each other while he slipped away into an adjoining room.</p>
<p> He worked quickly locating the balcony and after judging the drop, was quickly tying bedsheets together as moans rose from the other room. He tied them off and just as he was lowering himself over the strone railing a loud rap on the door resounded. "Fuck" he cursed, and swung down and away, clutching tightly to the makeshift rope, praying it didn't rip. The moment his feet hit blessed earth he heard a cry from above, yelling could be heard but he didn't stay to make out the words, even if he could.</p>
<p>He ran as fast as he could, the stables were thankfully nearby, and he caught sight of the boy with a stablehand, Pegasus pawing at the ground with a huff at his side. "Master Dandelion, it's quite late, must you-"</p>
<p>"What I must do is none of your concern I'm afraid. Do apologize to the King on my behalf." He remarked curtly and mounted his horse and nodded to the boy and with a swiftkick of his heels Pegasus took off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So dear reader, as we were saying, running is the theme after all. But to where, the bard didn't know. All he could feel was panic, at every turn there could be a spy or a thug that wanted a piece of him, a sorceress who wanted… whatever. He really didn't think it was anything good. As loathe as he was to admit, Yennefer was the only one that could be trusted. At least as far as he could see her. A known threat was easier to deal with than an unknown. </p>
<p>The horse thundered on and it must have been a stroke of luck that he saw the somewhat overgrown path into the woods just as he heard shouts and more pounding hooves coming from behind. They hadn't crested the hill he'd passed yet, but any moment he'd be in plain sight. He yanked Pegasus to the trees, apologizing softly at his snort of protest and leapt from the saddle. He guided the horse off the road, hiding in the trees as two men rode past at a sprint. The third was slower, shouting ahead that he'd search around here, and Jaskier held his breath. The man's horse came within ten feet of them and he prayed Pegasus wouldn't make a sound as the man astride looked into the treeline for any sight of him. Maybe it was too dark, or maybe the man didn't actually give two shits about his mission. Jaskier was banking on the latter as the man pulled a flask from his hip, taking a long pull of the alcohol inside. Jaskier watches as the man wipes his mouth with the back of his arm, steering his horse away and heads off after the others with a grumble of annoyance. </p>
<p>His heart seemed to want to beat out of his chest and he pants to get his breath back, turning to Pegasus and stroking the horse's velvet nose. "Sorry love." He breathed and Peg bumped him in the chest with his head. 'Apology accepted'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think we'll be alright, but just to be safe I think we should venture a bit further on this trail." He explains to no one. He doesn't know why but he feels it's a good idea.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Two days, no food, and the biting cold of the mountain even with his new thermals was making this seem like a terrible idea. How the fuck did he gets this hopelessly lost in two days time?! It felt like they were going around in circles, no matter which way he took nothing seemed different or familiar. Just miles and miles of godforsaken trees. They'd lost the path half a day ago, it just seemed to peter out, but when he turned Pegasus around, he didn't think about the snow that had begun to swiftly fall would cover the way back and their tracks. </p>
<p>He could tell that Pegasus was as exhausted as him, his gait having lost the prance when the snow began and god did he ever regret such stupidity. He'd almost prefer the torture the sorceress inevitably had planned for him to this. At least then he'd be warm and Pegasus would be safe.</p>
<p>The ground became rocky soon and Pegasus seemed to stumble more with each step until he got off and carefully led him on, choosing his steps carefully. His teeth chattered and his fingers were numb, the reins he'd wrapped tightfully in his frozen hand so he wouldn't lose it. But what he couldn't have predicted, was falling rocks. The first snows must have put undue weight on the rocks above, it started with a few pebbles, skittering down the slope, but it quickly escalated. Another step and a few boulders slipped from under Pegasus' right hoof and the horse neighed in surprise, throwing his head and knocking Jaskier off balance. </p>
<p>"Whoa Peg!" He tried to calm the horse but the horse pranced again with skittish energy and more rocks broke free and the horse took off at a run. "Shit!" He yelled and bumbled up the slope after him. His focus was solely on not falling to his death, unfortunately the rock that sailed down and struck him in the head didn't take notice.</p>
<p>He fell, head bleeding, staining the white ground with red drops, he tried to keep going, crawling but his vision grew spotty and he finally blacked out in the snow. 'What a dreadful way to go.' He thought miserably as darkness consumed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A cliffhanger!! Don't worry Eskel, Geralt and the rest of the crew make their debut in the next chapter. Leave me a comment if you feel so inclined dear readers! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An unwelcome feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier awakes and sees the last person he expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light was dim and flickering. He blinked and quickly shut his eyes again, it felt like his head was splitting. 'Not dead.' He realized but he vaguely wondered if it wouldn't be better that way with how his entire body ached.</p><p>"Oh! You're awake." A soft voice said to his left and the small hand of a child squeezed his hand before he heard their footsteps hurry away.</p><p>More footsteps, heavier and steady entered the room. "Jaskier." A deep familiar voice spoke and his breath hitched.</p><p>He opened one eye, and at the foot of his bed stood Geralt. His arms were crossed over his chest, his hair loose over his shoulders, only wearing a thin white shirt, the first few buttons open.</p><p>"Dead…" he rasped and coughed, a hand going to cradle his, huh, bandaged head. He had to be dead if Geralt was here.</p><p>"Not yet you aren't." The gruff reply came and he squinted again at the other. Geralt hadn't moved, his expression still unreadable as he wouldn't look him in the eye.</p><p>"Geralt, is that really you?" He asked hopeful, and golden eyes pinned him in place.</p><p>"You shouldn't have come here." The witcher growled, and without another word the witcher marched from the room.</p><p>'Yep, dead would be preferred'. Jaskier slumped further in the bed, the spark of hope at seeing Geralt again was snuffed so acutely, he felt pain in his chest all over again. He closed his eyes, fat tears leaking out unbidden, rejected twice by the same man, and this time he didn't even know how he ended up, well, whenever he was. He cried himself to sleep, the headache a dull throb, his only company. </p><p>The next time he woke it was only a bit brighter, the sky grey and cloudy, giving the room only a soft glow. The room was empty of other people, and he was glad for it. Maybe he could get up and- he tried to slip out of bed he fumbled on his legs, knocking over a chair, making it clatter as it toppled over.</p><p>Footsteps sounded in the hall, but hesitated at the door and a soft knock came. "Jaskier? Are you alright?" A deep voice asked through the door and he paused, not recognizing it. 'How many people are here?' He wondered before realizing he should reply.</p><p>"I-uh. Well fuck, not really." He groused as his legs shook more. The door slowly opened and a head peeked inside. A head of dark brown hair, a pair of golden eyes, and scars across his handsome face.<br/>
The man had the decency to look apologetic, almost bashful and he stepped into the room fully and quickly stepped up to him at the bed.</p><p>"Lean on me, it's alright." He said offering a hand and Jaskier looked at it for a moment before deciding to take it, stumbling again and the man caught him around the waist with his other arm. "Whoa, slow now." He said softly and Jaskier heeded the warning. Baby steps, he could manage that.</p><p>"Thank you…" he trailed off and looked up at the man fully once his legs finally got with the program. The man ducked his head to the side, a faint blush rising on his neck at his gaze.</p><p>"Eskel, and it's no problem, you have a concussion. Seems you're determined to get yourself into trouble." He commented and Jaskier rolled his eyes and the other puffed a laugh as he helped him to sit on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Like you wouldn't believe." He grumbled, and the Witcher glanced at him with a look of understanding. </p><p>"Well, being friends with a witcher definitely has certain risks, but I don't need to tell you that." He said lightly but Jaskier only frowned more. </p><p>"How did I…" he trailed off, not sure how to word the question. 'How did he get here as in who found his sorry ass lying half dead in the snow, or how the hell did he find the one place he should have never been able too?'</p><p>"Well, actually that was me." Eskel interrupted his thoughts and he looked up at him big eyed. "I uh, was out hunting, looking for deer. When your stallion came blazing out of the wood like a terror. Wild one you got but fiercely loyal. He practically dragged me and mine across three miles of wilderness, leading me to you. Good horse." He comments and Jaskier tuts.</p><p>"Good indeed, I've only had that horse a fortnight." And Eskel balks at the statement. </p><p>"Damn, only two weeks?! I've had Scorpion three summers and the damn brute still doesn't listen half the time. They've-"</p><p>"Got a mind of their own." Jaskier finished the sentence with him and their eyes met, a small upturn of lips from the bard and Eskel diverted his eyes again. "Thank you." He said sincerely and Eskel looked up with a creased brow as if he'd never heard the phrase. "For saving me. I thought I was done for, got so damn lost in those woods, didn't think I'd ever make it out."</p><p>"How did you get so… lost?" Eskel asked and Jaskier merely shrugged.</p><p>"I don't honestly know. Was fleeing for my life, some sorceress took the wrong kind of liking to me, and sent thugs after me. Thought hiding along this abandoned trail would be smart, but not so much obviously. But I'm sure they've given up now, I'll rest another day or so and leave as soon as I can." He said sadly, Geralt's reaction the night before making it clear he was unwelcome.</p><p>"Uh, no. Not happening. That snow that hailed your arrival was the start of the annual blizzard, its only getting worse from here, trails impassible till at least the first of March, and that's pushing it even for a Witcher's mount." Eskel squashed those plans easily and he shrunk inward on himself at the news. A whole winter, confined to this room because Geralt couldn't stand the sight of him, great.<br/>
Sensing his discomfort Eskel sat beside him, glancing at him for a long moment but continued when Jaskier seemed determined to not look up again. "Give him time. He was pretty worried about you, but he's got a bad way of letting go of anger." He says quietly and Jaskier snorts derisively.</p><p>"Understatement of the fucking century right there." He snapped but seeing the other flinch at his words made him feel a bit guilty. This man hadn't done anything to hurt him, hell he'd saved him and didn't deserve his anger. "Sorry." He whispered and Eskel patted his leg awkwardly with a large warm hand. </p><p>"Get some more rest, I'll bring you some lunch in a little while." He offered and stood and Jaskier watched as this strange witcher strode from the room. </p><p>A week went by like that, and different people came by with food and a kind word. </p><p>Ciri, as predicted, had been rescued. She came by every afternoon, tired but cheerful, it seemed she was happy to know one familiar face from her past, even though he'd only visited Cintra a rare handful of times since the banquet all those years ago. He promised to play for her once he felt up to it, and he was itching just as bad to do so, but the hit to his head had done a number on his faculties, his coordination leaving him frustrated.</p><p>It seemed there were two more Witchers other than Geralt and Eskel, their father figure Vesemir, who Jaskier remembered Geralt talking about a few times. The older man came by a few times to drop off some books he thought he'd enjoy. "Can't let the mind sit idle." he intoned patting his back soundly. </p><p>And the fourth member of the wolf school Lambert, was in fact a prick. </p><p>"So this is the 'famous bard' I've heard so much about." He said one day leaning on the door frame, no introduction apparently needed.</p><p>"And you must be Lambert." He replied looking at him from over his book of poetry. Vesemir was right, he did enjoy the books he brought him. The man merely nodded as he sauntered the rest of the way into the room, tossing an apple in his hand high into the air and catching it. “So... Geralt has mentioned me? I didn’t think he’d…”</p><p>“Oh yea, bitches all the time about the bard stuck to his shoe.” He interrupts taking an obnoxious bite out of the apple, juice dribbling down his chin, crunching loudly in the silence of the room. “But you know, we’ve all got our quirks, and I do have to thank you. That song didn’t just help Geralt. How’s it go… Toss a coin to your Witcher, O’Valley of Plenty!” He sang the tune loudly and off-key and laughed just as obnoxious when Jaskier heaved a sigh and threw himself back into the bed, covering his head with a pillow. “Can’t hide in here all winter long bard, how’ll you get back down the mountain this time?” </p><p>The words slice through him like a hot knife through butter, and he sits up angrily and chucks the pillow at the witcher who easily dodges the projectile as he escapes through the door, his loud humming of the song fading as he walked away. </p><p>A few minutes passed before quick footsteps arrived at his door and Eskel stood looking out of breath. "Sorry- 'bout. Fuck." The Witcher leaned against the door a bit heavily and Jaskier was already sweeping the sheets aside to go to him. "I'm fine, just ran my ass half across the keep, but Lambert still beat me here." He replied and Jaskier deflated at the other Witcher's name.</p><p>"He's a joy to be around." He grumbled and got up to pick up the pillow he'd thrown, bringing him right next to Eskel. </p><p>"I know… been trying to keep him from bothering you since I brought you in. But, I'm only one man, and he's a slippery bastard." </p><p>"Bastard would be accurate." Jaskier mumbled, he didn't miss the upturn to Eskel's mouth. "And besides, he said some things that are true. I feel normal enough now, bandages have been off for a few days, but I've been hiding out up here… it's not fair to you making you wait on me." He said feeling guilty.</p><p>"That's no trouble to me at all. This uh- arrangement is a lot different from every other winter we've had in the past, but change is...nice. Besides, you heard one hunt story, you heard them all, I've enjoyed our talks the past nights." He goes on, color pinking around his collar again and Jaskier gives a smile, liking the blush the witcher can't seem to control around him.</p><p>"Clearly you underestimate my interests in your stories, but we'll leave it at that, for now." He teases, Lambert already forgotten by Eskel's kind words.</p><p>"Well… if you wanted too, you're not a prisoner or an invalid, I could give you a tour of the keep in the morning?" </p><p>"Really?! I mean, yea, that'd be nice." he replies hurriedly trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably, but it makes Eskel smile again, his stomach does a strange little flip at the sight of it.</p><p>"Sure, we've got chores and sparing practice but I'd be happy to show you around afte."he says and Jaskier nods happily. "Cool. Meantime, I'll bring up dinner in an hour or so. And I gotta warn ya, once Vesemir sees you up and moving he'll want to put you to work around here too, so enjoy your last night of freedom." He says with a chuckle.</p><p>"I'd be happy to help in any way I can. I'm a bard not a freeloader. Well, not all the time." He shrugs and Eskel nods as he leaves him alone to his thoughts.</p><p>Every night since he'd been awake, Eskel had brought him dinner and sat with him for a long while each night. They talked about everything; monsters, poetry, herbs and their medicinal properties, politics even, the words seemed to flow so freely between them it was a wonder to Jaskier. All this time at Geralt's side he had built up an image in his mind that all Witchers were like his quiet brooding companion, questions answered with grunts and one word responses. The only time he'd say more was when he was upset, of course ending in hurt feelings temporarily, except this time it seemed permanent…</p><p>Sometimes instead of talking, they played Gwent. Or more like Jaskier kicked Eskel's ass at Gwent, and Eskel huffed each time and playfully called him a cheater on more than one occasion. "Not my fault you're terrible." He laughed and offered to help him get better.</p><p>He enjoyed the time they spent together, and he was looking forward to tomorrow, even though his anxiety spiked at the thought of seeing Geralt again, who he'd not seen hide nor hair of since that first night, and it hurt, but he was starting to get used to the feeling, and Eskel seemed to make it better somehow, like it was healing him a little every time he visited.</p><p>Tonight, Eskel brought up a heaping plate of roasted boar, "Killed it myself earlier today," he announced, with root vegetables and some thick slices of still warm bread and butter. He practically salivated as he took the plate and tucked into the meal. "Also snuck this." He said slyly and produced a bottle of Est Est from under his gambeson and Jaskier looked at him like he'd hung the moon.</p><p>"The wine of the Gods! Or so the people of Beauclair would argue. I love any good red wine though." He said making grabby hands at the bottle and Eskel laughed while uncorking the bottle. "Have you ever been to Toussaint?" He asked as Eskel handed him a glass with a healthy pour, and took a sip for himself straight from the bottle. </p><p>"No, heard it's pretty though. But all the knightly courtship I've also heard about sounds too stuffy." Eskel scrunched his nose to make his point.</p><p>"Ah, that's all a bit of an act, get them outside the Palace gardens and the city proper, they cuss like the rest of us, some even worse. The Duchess loves the old ways though, and they do well to uphold her standards. You know you'd probably make a fine ducal guard, you're very polite." He said around bites of food.</p><p>"You seem to know quite a bit about the Duchey of Toussaint." He said, his curiosity peaked.</p><p>"Yes, well I traveled far and wide throughout the years. The Duchess and I were quite close for a time as well. But her husband returned and wanted my head so all good things must come to end eventually." He laughed off the mention of death threats like it was nothing. "Doesn't take away from the good memories, of which there were many. Her entire court would beg to hear me sing at every occasion, and God did they find any reason to celebrate."</p><p>"Would you play here? Not to push, but you haven't picked up your lute since you've been here." Eskel asked nodding at the instrument propped against the bedpost.</p><p>"Oh, uh… yes. I promised Ciri I'd play for her later…" he said but the strain of the sentence wasn't lost on the other.</p><p>"You don't need to worry about him. He's calmed down now." Eskel said seeing straight to the heart of his hesitation, and Jaskier wanted to let himself be reassured but all he could hear was the question screaming in his own head 'Then why hasn't he visited me!?' He looked up to see Eskel watching him, the soft smile said 'give him a bit more time.' and Jaskier sighed.</p><p>He finished the rest of his meal in silence, but not uncomfortable, Eskel a calm presence beside him. After, Eskel made to remove the dishware and Jaskier bent down to retrieve his lute. The weight sat in this lap was familiar but as his fingers rested across the strings he found himself at a loss for the first time. Music always came so easily, but here, in these quiet halls he still didn't feel quite welcome in, it was intimidating to break that silence. When Eskel turned though with an encouraging smile and sat in the chair beside the bed and looked at him expectantly those feelings drifted away. He strummed the lute strings, a soft chord reverberating in the air between them and Jaskier closed his eyes content, and began to play with more intention. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Far down stairs a soft melody reached the few people huddled in the cavernous hall.. Ciri was first to acknowledge it for what it was, surprising them all as she nearly jumped from the rug her and Coen were sprawled on by the fireplace. “He’s playing!” she said excitedly and scrambled to her feet and took off like a shot, studies forgotten before anyone could say anything to stop her. </p><p>“I’ll be damned, the bard can play. Only needed a bit of encouragement from me it seems.” Lambert commented smugly and gave Geralt a grin. Geralt grunted and rose from his seat, refusing to let the younger wither get under his skin. “What? This place could use some life in it!” he yelled at Geralt’s retreating back. </p><p>As he marched out of the room Vesemir stood at the foot of the stairs, looking up thoughtfully in the direction the music floated from. “Nice tune.” He commented and Geralt grumbled in reply. “You know, it seems the harder we try to keep something caged, the more fiercely it tries to escape.” Vesemir stated wisely, and Geralt froze mid-step up the flight and looked back to see a knowing look on the old man’s face and a twinkle in his eye. </p><p>Geralt sighed and continued on, he avoided the hall the music was coming from and went to his own room, but left the door ajar. He’d lie and say it was so if Ciri had a nightmare she could enter the room easier, but anyone with eyes could tell you it was so the music could drift into his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's still hope I promise! Geralt's just... Well he's Geralt. Hope you liked this chapter leave a comment if you feel like it. ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of prose and poetry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier gets his promised tour and a challenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Jaskier rose early, well, early for him. The sun had already risen at least an hour ago now, but after last night and Ciri had joined them to listen to him play and Eskel gave him warm smiles everytime she clapped along to the songs it stirred something in his chest. Something he didn’t want to put a label on, it was too soon for that, too familiar and terrifying. Despite the worrisome feelings he didn’t want to examine yet he was looking forward to spending the afternoon with Eskel, and got up and dressed in his freshly cleaned clothes. </p><p>He tried to find something a bit more subdued, but even his warmer outfits he bought recently were a bit much, the embroidery that had captivated him earlier now looked outlandish in the bleak landscape he found himself in. In the end, he opted for an old favorite, a cotton teal doublet with red prairie points, and gave it one cursory glance before he realized he was wearing the same outfit the first time he met Geralt in Posada. “Fuck it.” he mutters and tugs his boots on, he can’t let one person run his entire life with their disdain, he’d be a terrible bard if he let that happen. </p><p>He followed the stairs down to a common area, looking around and feeling lost at how big the place actually was. It pauses as he passes a table, the apple Lambert had been eating must have came from the small pile on the long table, clearly a place of congregation but no one was around at the moment. He plucked one from the pile and headed off in the direction of the North corridor, hearing the faint clanging of metal as he drew closer. The large oak doors lead outside into a courtyard, the sounds of swords clashing more distinct and he remembered Eskel said they trained in the mornings.</p><p>The sounds lead him down a much larger, winding path around the grounds of the keep than he anticipated, but he finally found the source of the noise, in the form of four Witchers sparring in an alcove below him, avoiding the crumbled turrets and rubble of the deteriorating keep that was their home. The winter sun cast a cool light on the stones and area around him, the air not quite bitter yet, but definitely getting there in terms of how cold he was sure it could get. His breath rose in puffs from his mouth and nose but the cold air didn’t bother the men in the slightest. </p><p>Lambert was sparring with Vesemir, his tight fitting top with ripped off sleeves pronounced the rippling of his arm muscles as he carelessly twirled his blade in the air. “Don’t think the monsters will care about your showing off pup.” Vesemir yelled and struck out with a blast of aard, which Lambert danced around with ease and a laugh. “Hope all the monsters are as slow as you old man.” He jeered but was knocked on his ass as a second more powerful wave of air hit him full in the chest as he laughed. He scrambled to his feet as the Vesemir let out a loud ha of his own. </p><p>To their right Eskel was taking careful steps in a semi-circle pattern, his eyes locked on his opponent, but a smirk tugged at his mouth, letting Jaskier know he didn’t mean serious business. Geralt stepped into view, opposite Eskel and Jaskier’s breath nearly hitched in his chest as the man stepped out, in only his riding britches and a white shirt, a long rope criss-crossing over his chest, the chest laces open and haphazard. Geralt also prowled in a circle around Eskel, both waiting for an opening. </p><p>Geralt was first to strike, he brought his blade up with a mighty arc that Eskel easily sidestepped and parried. The two men danced around each other with a practiced ease that spoke of familiarity and Jaskier breathed a sigh of awe at every step and half step, every parry, peroet and half turn they took looked identical. </p><p>He was so entranced in the deadly dance he hadn’t noticed the fifth person, sparring on her own with a dummy til she called to him. “Jaskier!” she yelled waving her arms in an exaggerated way so he’d notice her and all eyes turned up to him. Jaskier desperately tried to look anywhere else but at the white haired witcher opposite Eskel, but some things are easier than others. Their eyes meet for a moment before the spell is broken by Vesemir.</p><p>“Distractions will get you nothing but dead on the path Ciri.” Vesemir grumbled and she heaved a sigh with an eye-roll and went back to hitting the dummy with half-hearted swings of her wooden sword. The comment does not go over his head.</p><p>“Almost done Jaskier, just gotta take down this punk.” Eskel yelled up to him, breaking the tension in the air and Geralt turned back with a growl and lashed out again. They spared and danced around each other for ten minutes more, eventually Vesemir ended it with a loud growl of "Draw!" and both men groaned but did as told, their weapons cooking to rest at the sides. </p><p>"When you gonna let 'em just go for it, huh?" Lambert jeered and Vesemir thunked him over the back of the head with a heavy hand. </p><p>Geralt, barely winded on closer inspection, not that Jaskier would admit it, stepped forward into Eskel's space, grasping his forearm and thumped him on the back in a friendly gesture of which Eskel returned. "Getting slow wolf, almost had you there for a minute." </p><p>"Not on your life." Eskel replied, a smile quirking his scarred lips and Geralt just patted his back again but an upturn of his lips belied his indifference and went to watch Ciri, no more looks given in Jaskier's direction as he gave critiques to her form.</p><p>A quick but nimble climb up the broken ledge and Eskel was beside him, a few puffs of air the only thing to hint at his recent exertion. "Ready for your tour?" He asked.</p><p>"Sure you don't want to get cleaned up after all that?"</p><p>"Barely broke a sweat, Geralt and I've been sparing like that since we were in training together." He says as he leads him away from the training grounds. </p><p>"You grew up together?" He can't help the question from tumbling past his lips but Eskel nods. </p><p>"Eh, pretty much. Least the parts that matter. Our group has about twenty boys, only 6 of us survived, but uh… that's a story for another time." He trailed off, a haunted look in his eye that Jaskier desperately wanted to chase away.</p><p>"Can you show me the stables first? I miss my other hero dearly." He asked and Eskel nodded and led the way. They spent nearly an hour with the horses, Jaskier kissing and petting his stallion's nose, promising all the treats he could carry to his faithful steed and Eskel laughed at his adoration. </p><p>They groomed the horses and Eskel had to nearly drag him away when he thought outs be a good idea to start braiding Pegasus' mane. </p><p>"Got all winter for that, come on." He said and led him back up to the main hall. He showed him around, taking a large loop through the fortress. The dining hall he'd found easily this morning, the kitchen to the back, the armory to the right, and to the left a long corridor. The library, tucked far down the hall, was huge and Maker Jaskier's eyes lit up at the walls covered in books upon books. "It's no Oxenfurt, but you'd be surprised the number of contacts people have paid with rare old books. I always end up donating them here. The others do too, 'cept Lambert he sells all his shit in a hurry." Eskel rolls his eyes and plucks a volume from a higher shelf and hands it to Jaskier. "Got that from a old maid 'bout, hmm… 50 years ago." He says and Jaskier examines the faded words on the brown leather cover and nearly drops the book in shock before recovering and clutches it to his chest.</p><p>"This is a first edition of Lord Houseman's poetic works! This is…" Jaskier trailed off as the Witcher nodded his acknowledgement as he stepped further into the room, back to Jaskier now add he looked out the picture window.</p><p>'"Stars, I have seen them fall,<br/>
But when they drop and die<br/>
No star is lost at all<br/>
From all the star-sown sky.<br/>
The toil of all that be<br/>
Helps not the primal fault;<br/>
It rains into the sea,<br/>
And still the sea is salt."</p><p>Eskel quoted the untitled poem that Jaskier knew by heart, but only now did he understand the poem could have two meanings, from the lips of a witcher. A world that has no place for someone like him, but needs him all the same. The same people who would beg for his help would spit at his feet when he turns his back to go. Yet, despite the disdain and the disgusting words they're called they continue to help humanity, knowing they'd not be remembered kindly, if at all. Jaskier nearly chokes on air as the feelings well in him at Eskel's poignant choice of poetry when the witcher interrupts his thoughts.</p><p>" I've read it quite a lot actually. It was getting to be pretty banged up in my saddlebags after a few seasons so I thought it'd be better off here." He said and turned back to see the tears threatening to spill from Jaskier's too bright eyes. "Whoa, hey, was it something I said." He said rushing back over and without a second thought was gripping Jaskier's shoulders in his warm palms. </p><p>"You Witchers and your damn self sacrificing bullshit." Jaskier sniffed, rubbing his nose on the back of his hand, making a face of disgust at his own action. Eskel furrows his brow and tilts his head in a cute way if Jaskier did say so, but he wouldn't dare call a witcher that outloud. "Sorry, just, you caught me off-guard. Let's keep moving yea?" He said trying to sound reassuring and swiped the tears away and Eskel nodded and showed him back out. Jaskier carefully put the precious book back on its shelf before exiting, though he kept a bookmark on where exactly it was, knowing he'd return to read it later.</p><p>They took the rest of the afternoon walking through the corridors, Eskel telling stories of the past as they came up when it went along with their location. Eventually they made their way to the lower level of the keep, and Eskel snapped his fingers at intervals down the dark hall, igniting torches as they walked and even though Jaskier had seen this a hundred times before at campsites with Geralt, there was something different when Eskel did it. The air seemed to hum with his magic, and the hairs on Jaskier’s arms stood on end, and that was definitely making it into a song somehow. </p><p>“This will probably make you happy.” Eskel said as he opened an oak door, and stepped into the darkened room and gently took Jaskier’s hand in his and led him inside.</p><p>“Uh… Am I supposed to see something?” Jaskier asked, feeling silly as he strained his senses but the darkness was complete, however the sound of dripping water reached his ears. The snap of Eskel’s fingers broke the near silence and multiple torches lit around the cavern.<br/>
Jaskier’s blue eyes grew wide as he took in the room. It was a bathhouse, no, not just a bathhouse, a natural fucking spa. “Oh ho ho, you know how to save the best for last!” he said excitedly, already kicking his boots off and Eskel looked at him like he grew a second head. “What? You bring a man to a hot spring oasis in the fucking winter wilderness and don’t expect him to use it?” He asks, rolling his pant legs up as far as they’d allow, just past his knees. </p><p>He dipped a toe into the water and hissed at the temperature before sticking his whole foot in up to his ankle, giving a moan of pleasure and Eskel ducked his head, pretending to be fiddling with removing his own boots to hide the embarrassed look on his face at the noise. </p><p>After a few minutes of swishing through the water on the ledge Eskel joined him, sitting on the dry stone, extending his muscled legs into the water, letting out a quiet sigh of his own. Jaskier smiled and sat beside him, close enough their shoulders brushed. "This is great Eskel." </p><p>"Yea, best part about the place in my opinion. And not to mention the acoustics." He said and clapped his hands, demonstrating the echo of the walls.</p><p>"Oh shit, I could sing in here and it'd be like a choir joined me." Jaskier jokes.</p><p>"Why don't you? It'd be fun at the very least." Eskel encouraged but at Jaskier's sudden unreadable look he backtracked. "Unless you don't want to." </p><p>"No! I mean yes, I want too, I um… Meliteli you’re full of surprises today.” He muttered and Eskel lifted a brow in amusement.</p><p>“I’m beginning to wonder whether that’s a good or bad thing.”</p><p>“Good. It’s good, I promise.” he replied and patted the witcher’s thigh, his hand lingering. Eskel looked down at the warm hand on his thigh, a soft smile spreading over his features as he rested his own hand on top of the other’s and he looked  up at the bard, a shyness in his expression. Jaskier’s breath hitched, the kindness in the other’s gold eyes was doing things to him, and what he wouldn’t have given to have another pair of gold eyes look at him the same way months ago.<br/>
Given another second or two more Jaskier was already thinking about what those lips might feel like against his own, soft and plush, even with the scars cutting through the right side of his mouth, He imagined their first kiss to be sweet, like Eskel, he’d kiss him like he was precious, because for every bit he was Geralt’s equal in strength, he had something hidden within him that Jaskier had caught glimpses of, something that yearned for companionship, the very thing Geralt had seemed to shun from him, and Jaskier desperately wanted to feed that want. </p><p>But Jaskier’s imaginings were interrupted by the banging of the door, Lambert strolling in with only his small clothes, and a towel slung over his shoulder. “Oh-ho, look what we got here, are you both having a tender moment, should I leave so you can continue?” He jeered, resting his hands on his hips, looking between them with a smirk.</p><p>"Can't rest a minute without you being an ass." Eskel replied with an eye roll and stood, stepping out of the water.</p><p>"You love me. I bring a sense of levity to your dull existence." He grinned.</p><p>"Sure. I have half a mind to chuck you in there myself. Come on Jaskier." Eskel motioned for him to follow and Jaskier did, grabbing his boots as Eskel walked from the room. </p><p>He made to follow but Lambert stepped between him and the door. Jaskier narrowed his eyes at him and made to go around him but the witcher put a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him in place. </p><p>"So you had your falling out with one and now you're moving on to the next? When's my turn?" He asked, the grin still on his face taking a more lecherous look. Jaskier gaped like a fish, shocked to his core at the other’s words and he watched the witcher lick his lips slowly. Lambert’s hand tightened further on his arm, drawing him closer and he tried to squirm out of his grasp to no avail. “Don’t worry bard, I’m not interested.” he growled into his ear. “But if you hurt Eskel, you’re going to wish you had never met a witcher in your short life, understand?” </p><p>Jaskier took a steading breath, and looked into the seemingly cold eyes of the witcher before him. “I would never hurt him, or any of your brothers. It’s not in my nature. Just like it’s not in yours.” He stated simply and the hand on his shoulder faltered in its grip, a look of shock befalling Lambert’s face and Jaskier took the opportunity to step back. “You’re a lot of talk and rude words, but I’m a bard Lambert. I read people for a living and it’s not hard to tell you care about your brothers. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go catch up with your brother before he thinks you drowned me.” Jaskier smirks and Lambert grumbled and stepped around him to the pool with a stomp.</p><p>He jogs out, boots still in his hands and gives Eskel a sheepish look. “Lambert giving you a hard time again?” eskel asks in a defensive tone.</p><p>“Nothing I can’t handle.” He assures and Eskel lightens his stance, glad he doesn’t have to fight his brother.</p><p>“Well, we missed lunch, but I’m sure we can raid something from the kitchen without Vesemir catching us. Probably…” he shrugs, and Jaskier laughs as they head upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time since he arrived, he joined the others downstairs for dinner. He purposely left his lute upstairs, not wanting to risk the calm that had fallen over the keep, but he wished to have it all the same. The lute that protected the real him from others, and here, well at least from one he still felt he needed that added bit of armor. </p><p>At the table long table all the witchers eyed his entrance, and he nearly considered just turning tail and headed back upstairs, but that’d just prove Lambert right, that he was a coward, hiding in his borrowed bedroom til the spring came, and he was anything but that. Eskel with his back to him turned with a smile washing him over and scooted to make room between him and Ciri. Lambert smirked further down the table at him as he was sat across from the one person he hadn't spoken to since arriving. Geralt. </p><p>He swallowed back the lump in his throat and with feigned confidence marched over and plopped himself between the girl and the witcher. Now, with Geralt right in front of him and Eskel at his side, he noticed the striking similarities between the two. The same broad shoulders, nimble sword callused hands reaching around the table for more bread and other food. If it weren't for the hair and the scars they could be brothers, literally. 'Shit.' </p><p>He was saved anymore revelations by Ciri, as she excitedly launched into an animated retelling of her day, how she ran the killer twice, and how she still hated the pendulum because she was always getting yelled at for her form.</p><p>"If you'd listen to direction, you wouldn't be told you're doing it wrong." Vesemir grunted from the end of the table.</p><p>"Not every opponent is going to be a big dumb tree stump with spikes, I gotta change it up!" </p><p> "Sounds like Lambert all over again." Eskel lamented and Lambert tossed a roll at his head which he easily caught without looking. "Thanks bro." </p><p>"Eh, fuck you Eskel." Lambert growled half heartedly and received the scary face from Geralt.</p><p>"Form is very important though Ciri, it is the foundation of any swordsmanship." Jaskier chimed and Lambert nearly choked on the large gulp he'd swallowed from his tankard</p><p>"And what would a bard know about form?!" He asked after recovering, sounding severely unimpressed.</p><p>"More than you'd know." Jaskier gave a smirk and all eyes turned to him including Geralt's, who looked at him with a pinched expression. "I have many things I keep to myself." He defended weakly to which the witcher snorted taking a long drink as well. Jaskier didn't miss the eyeroll.</p><p>"Don't hold back on our account bard! What d'ya say, tomorrow morning in the pit, we'll spare." Lambert challenged and both Geralt and Eskel growled an angry "No!"  In his direction, expressions matching in their anger. Lambert crossed his arms exasperated. "I'm not gonna kill him if that's what your worried…"</p><p>"I accept." Jaskier said, sticking out his chin and Eskel turned to him swiftly.</p><p>"Jaskier, I won't let you." Eskel said firmly and the bard balked at his words.</p><p>"I beg your pardon, my valor has been challenged and I won't sit on my laurels while…"</p><p>"Not happening, this isn't a game bard." Geralt finally spoke and Jaskier met his eyes for the first time in a week. Something seemed to pass between them as they stared unblinking for a long moment, but Jaskier for once wasn't budging. Geralt finally threw his hands, rolled his eyes with a huff and said, "Fine, have it your way."</p><p>"Thank you for your permission." Jaskier said through gritted teeth at him, and stabbed his food with force.</p><p>The room was deathly quiet, only the sounds of clinking utensils were heard as they all finished their meals. Geralt, predictably, was the first to clear his place, standing and stomped out. Ciri breathed beside him, the quietest exhale of air and Jaskier bumped his shoulder against hers making her smile again. </p><p>Lambert stood next and stretched, a smirk on his lips as he leered across the table. "Better go get my beauty rest for the tough fight I have tomorrow. See you in the morning bard." </p><p>"Can't wait." Jaskier replied with a leer of his own.</p><p>Eskel, having sat in silence like the rest of them, turned slowly to his new friend once Lambert had left the hall, and the others wandered off to their rooms. "I'm not gonna tell you how stupid of an idea I think this is, you've already heard that enough tonight-"</p><p>" Thank you Eskel."</p><p>"But." He continued "I agree with Geralt, sparing, with anyone isn't a game, it's a way to hone your skills against an equal." He stated pointedly and Jaskier gave him a petulant eye roll and Eskel put a rougher than usual hand on his shoulder, turning him in his seat to face him more. "You do realize were Witchers right? Even if you had been trained your whole life with a sword born in your hand, Lambert is the most skilled with a sword among the school of the wolf. Jaskier I… I just don't want to see you get hurt." Eskel admitted quietly and Jaskier finally softened, his shoulders relaxing in a way he didn't realize were tense before.</p><p>"I appreciate that, I do. But I feel the need to inform you of your severe underestimation of me. I might be a bard, but there's more to me than meets the eye." Jaskier explained and Eskel huffed a laugh, hanging his head defeated. </p><p>"I don't doubt it, but dancing your way around a tavern playing the lute isn't the same as dancing with a sword. I can't talk you out of this then huh?" He sighs pearing up again and Jaskier shakes his head affirming his fear. "Then come on." He says standing, squeezing his shoulder once more as he steps away from the table and Jaskier turns more to stare at him in confusion. "If I can't change your mind, at least I won't be guilty of not preparing you properly." </p><p>Jaskier brightened and scrambled after the man, following him through the darkened halls to the armory. He'd seen the room briefly on their tour, the walls lined with weapons of varying size, long swords, short swords, even a shining rapier hung amongst them. Eskel stood with a thoughtful expression examining the swords and giving him a few glances, sizing him up, Jaskier attempted not to preen under the attention unsuccessfully.</p><p>Eskel motioned over to a trunk in a corner. "Make yourself useful and find something that'll fit you." He grumbled, as he reached to grab a sword from the wall.</p><p>Opening the large trunk, he found lots of leather, like A TON of leather. Pants and gauntlets, pauldrons and gambesons. "Does this trunk not have a bottom?" He complained, leaning over the edge to search further in. Eventually he found pieces that not only fit him but coordinated to his liking, Eskel waited with his hands on his hips. </p><p>"Has the Prince deigned to find something acceptable to bestow upon himself?" He replied sarcastically and Jaskier lifted his chin, looking at him with a struck up expression.</p><p>"I suppose these will be suitable." He said in a false bravado, arms laden as he shrugged and Eskel snorted a laugh and grabbed the items from him putting them aside. </p><p>"Here." He said and handed him a sword, hilt first. Jaskier took it with care, and Eskel watched him carefully as he familiarized himself with it. It was slightly heavy for him, and when he turned it in his hand, he scrunched his nose at the ache in his wrist. "Try this instead." Eskel quickly traded him for a much lighter blade. He did the same, swishing the blade through the air liking the weight but something still seemed off. "How about…" Eskel traded him once more for a long gleaming blade and as Jaskier gave it the same treatment he nodded. "Good, you're not struggling with the weight of it, but you're also not out of control. Show me your stance." He stepped back to allow him more space.</p><p>Jaskier stood tall, sword slightly to the side, his arm extended in front of him, the blade felt right in his hand and Eskel nodded. "Shocked?" Jaskier asked playfully.</p><p>"Honestly a little, but just because you know how to hold a sword doesn’t mean you know how…” He started to say and Jaskier smirked , already having acquired a target when he was looking around this afternoon. A training dummy conveniently propped in the corner. He turned, and with a few quick but sure steps, he did a half pirouette that looked practiced, and sliced the dummies head clean off, his body extended in a thrust and the words died in the witcher’s throat. He straightened and turned back to Eskel with a smirk. “Who taught you? I recognize the footwork of nobles of Toussaint, they use that stance in their courts for fencing.”</p><p>“You’d be half-right. My Father hired Sir Reginald Dubois, a Knight from Toussaint. He was delivering a message from the Duchess, and he convinced him to teach me. Lived in Toussaint for a summer under his tutelage, but my Father wasn’t excited when I came back with more of an interest in romance and music then becoming a knight. That was the first of many visits to Toussaint.”</p><p>“You’re from royal blood?!”</p><p>“No, nothing so grand, my Father is the Count of Lettenhove, He came into the title doing a great favor for the King of Redania at the time, Lord Garreth or something.” Jaskier explained and Eskel crossed his arms lightly over his chest leaning against a work table, listening and watching as Jaskier inspected the sword again. Jaskier looked up and smiled. “You know, I travelled with Geralt for years, and I don’t even think he knows I’m a viscount. The number of times I said it was few and far between but I don’t think he ever saw me for more than a nuisance.” He said, a sadness taking over his face. </p><p>“I don’t think you’re a nuisance, Geralt’s got a… hard time making friends. The few people in his life are only there because they want to be, but he does appreciate them, in his own way.” Eskel said and Jaskier huffed at that. </p><p>“Appreciated is not how he made me feel the last time I saw him. Told me if he could have one blessing it’d be for life to take me off his hands. So I made his wish come true. I don’t know what led me here, I’ve been trying my damndest to put as much distance between us. And yet… Here we are…" he sighed, turning his gaze to the floor, scuffing his boot as he kicked up dust.</p><p>Eskel moved away from the table and Jaskier expected to be left to his grief, or better yet told to man up and quit crying over it, but what he didn't expect was to be wrapped up in strong arms and pulled into a warm chest. "I failed to mention how my brother is also a dick and an idiot." He said softly and Jaskier went limp in his arms, the lump from before was back in his throat but this time it was there for a much different reason. Eskel just hugged him tighter, a hand rested on the back of his neck, fingers rubbing soothing circles into the curling hair at the back of his head.</p><p>After a long moment of just basking in the other man’s kindness Jaskier pulled away with watery eyes. “Thank you, Eskel. You’re…” ‘Perfect? Everything I wanted Geralt to be? God why couldn’t he have met this man first all those years ago.’ All these thoughts swept through his mind but they all came to a screeching halt when he looked at the witcher. He stretched a little higher, and planted his lips over his scarred cheek. He prayed the other man wouldn’t push him away, but he really felt like he was falling for him, hard.</p><p>Eskel fortunately didn’t push him away, or give any reaction at all, he was frozen. Rooted to the spot by the sweet press of lips over his marred cheek. No one had kissed him like that. Ever. This strange man, who he’d found lying half dead in the snow a week ago was turning his world upside down. A look of wonder stayed on his face as the bard slowly pulled away, shyly thanking him again and bidding him good night and he was left alone in the armory, a hand rising to trace the burning heat left behind by the bard’s lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*bites nails in anticipation*<br/>Of course the bard accepts any challenge given to him. Whether he's equipped for it or not... Till next chapter! Leave me a comment if you enjoyed! 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A duel for forgiveness.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier faces Lambert in their duel, but it's not the only confrontation of the day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning came too quickly and Jaskier for the first time in probably ever woke with the sun. He dressed in a simple chemise which he tucked into a pair of borrowed leather pants. They fit, oddly enough, not tailor made by any means but the previous owner was as slim and wiry as him. He didn't give too much thought to the fact that whoever once used this armor had most likely died a terrible death, be it on the path or even before leaving these halls… </p><p>He shoved those thoughts aside as he shrugged the dark blue and grey Gambeson on over his shoulders, fastening a thick belt around his waist and cinched it in place. He laced the supple brown leather gauntlets to his wrists, giving himself a once over.</p><p>He smoothed his hands down his sides, a strange feeling overcoming him, and he nearly stripped himself of the clothes but a soft knock sounded on his door.</p><p>Ciri stood on the other side, looking curiously if a bit nervous, as if she did something wrong by visiting him.</p><p>"Morning Ciri." He said tiredly, opening the door wider for her to enter. </p><p>"Morning.” She said just as tired sounding as she shuffled in and took a seat on his bed. "So you're really going through with it?" She asked as he slipped his boots on and he nodded. He couldn't back out now that she'd seen him dressed, whatever weird feelings he had would have to be analyzed later.</p><p>"Guess so, otherwise I'll just look dashing when Lambert forfeits after seeing me." He joked and she giggled.</p><p>"Well, then I wish you luck. He's very good… And I haven't seen you fight before…" she trailed off looking at him apologetically </p><p>"Well, I'm a man of mystery Ciri, you'll see." He gave her a soft smile and took her hand in his squeezing it softly. She smiled brightly, and they made for the door when Jaskier picked up his blade. "Did Eskel help you?" She asked and he nearly tripped over his own feet at the memory.</p><p>"Uh, yes. He's a kind friend." He replied and she narrowed her eyes at him. "What's that look about?"  He laughed.</p><p>"I might be 13 but I have eyes. Eskel looks at you the way Eist looked at my grandmother, like you hung the moon." She states and walks on even as he stops in his tracks. She turns after a few steps to look back at him. "You haven't noticed?" She asks in an incredulous tone and he strides quickly to catch up with her.</p><p> He'd noticed, Lord had he, but he didn't want to read into it, not quite ready to put his heart out there again, but after last night and he wasn't pushed away nor sadly brought any closer he was just as confused as before. Now a teenager was confirming what he'd seen, and asking him about it, great.</p><p>"Yes but…" </p><p>"But what?! He likes you, you obviously like him. I mean he's been at your side every possible moment. What's.."</p><p>"It's complicated Ciri." He sighs, not wanting to have this discussion with a child of all people.</p><p>"You mean Geralt?" She asks and he begins to round on her when he sees the wide eyed innocent look on her face and lets out the puff of air he was holding to begin his tirade. She was only trying to help, he knew, but fuck if this wasn't hard enough.</p><p>"Geralt and I... have a long history, and we haven't… sorted it out yet. Nothing so untoward Ciri, sweet Melitele" he mumbled as she gave a cute little face of shock, her mouth forming a perfect 'O'. "Has he…"</p><p>"Mentioned you? Like every day. Since the moment we found each other he only went on about Yennefer and you. I get the feeling he messed things up pretty badly the last time you were all together. He's a little mean sometimes, but I think he still cares about you." She said and his breath hitched. Last night at dinner he could have almost mistaken the Witcher's anger for concern, but he didn't want to be hopeful. </p><p>"Is he mean to you?" Jaskier asked, and she shook her head.</p><p>"No, he just gets upset if I'm in danger." She said and he could tell she was being honest.</p><p>"Good." He said and they walked down the stairs in silence.</p><p>"Promise me you'll talk to him?" She whispered right outside the doors to the dining hall and he hung his head and sighed. </p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Pinky swear?" She asked holding up her tiny hand and he huffed a laugh raising his hand to complete the truce. </p><p>"Pinky swear." He said and she smiled brighter than the sun, and opened the door with her shoulder. They ate a quiet breakfast side by side, no Witchers were present and she explained they were probably out running the walls, muttering about crazy men into her porridge.</p><p>They descended into the training courtyard Eskel and Lambert were there talking, Eskel seemed angry and Lambert just looked bored at his brother's annoying bitch fest. No Geralt in sight.</p><p>"Oh-ho! He did come after all! I was betting on you chickening out, pretty boy." Lambert spoke as he and Ciri walked toward them. Eskel turned and his eyes grew wide as they landed on him. </p><p>"And never hear the end of it? Please. My goal for the day is to shut you up, there's only room enough for one loud obnoxious man, and that's me." He fired back and the serious look on Eskel's face faltered, into one of mirth.</p><p>"Big talk for a bard, but that's all you are, talk." Lambert smirked and turned away from Eskel, to look at his swords.</p><p>Jaskier began stretching with Ciri, she informed him it was a good idea, when Eskel came over, concern was written all over his features. "I don't like this."</p><p>"Nobody likes it, except Lambert. But hey, don't worry. Ciri gave me some pointers." He winked and Ciri nodded.</p><p>"That's… great. Okay, I'll get the first aid kit ready." he groaned. </p><p>Jaskier finished stretching with Ciri, trying to make her laugh or cringe at his double jointed arms, and his limber stretching, making dumb faces as he folded in half looking at her between his legs. </p><p>“You girls done screwing around, or are you just stalling?” Lambert called and Jaskier rolled his eyes and stood up with a sigh. </p><p>“Wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.” Jaskier sasses back, drawing his sword, letting it rest at his side. He felt a pang of sadness, not sure if it would have been better or worse if Geralt had showed up to watch, but he couldn’t have those thoughts in his mind if he wanted to prove himself. All there could be was him and the blade, as Sir Reginald had taught him so long ago. ‘Clear your mind of all distractions, your opponent won’t care what you’re fighting for, it’s only about the connection you have with your blade.’ Great words for a duelist, not so much for a bard. After a calming breath and opens his eyes again, he sees Lambert standing with his arms crossed in bored annoyance. “Alright, you’re as impatient as a child., sheesh.” He jests and goes into a ready stance, sword extended. </p><p>Lambert gives a wicked smile, drawing his own sword from his back, extending it to his side. “To first blood?” he asks and Jaskier nods even as he hears a sharp intake of breath to his right, Ciri not able to hold back. “Excellent. Promise I won’t bleed you dry.” he says and makes the first move to attack. </p><p>He steps forward, his blade going in for a quick jab right away, which Jaskier perries quickly. Lambert steps to the side, letting his blade fall away, and Jaskier mirrors his steps, after a moment's pause Jaskier does the same, Lambert giving an amused quirk to his lips as he perries his sword away with no effort. “Huh, you’re quick, but are you skilled?” Lambert asks and steps aggressively toward him, forcing him to step back. Their blades clash quickly, and Lambert does a quick turn to get closer but Jaskier ducks away from the blade that slices the air. He makes a quick roll, back on his feet within seconds as Lambert turns back with an impressed nod. “Full of surprises aren’t ya?”</p><p>“Best to be left underestimated than overcompensated.” he replies and he hears a snort from Eskel who’s also watching with Ciri, and Lambert’s smile falters, giving him an idea. </p><p>The spar some more, Jaskier goading him with words and Lambert seems to become more frustrated by the minute, the witcher obviously didn’t expect this to last hardly a minute, let alone five so he ramps up the aggression. He slashes wildly and Jaskier has to take a quick step back, narrowly avoiding the blade and Lambert growls, making harder and faster strikes until Jaskier is all but retreating. </p><p>“Cool it Lam!” Eskel yells angrily but it falls on deaf ears, Jaskier isn’t watching quite where he’s headed, when Lambert makes another swipe, but lower as he crouches, at his feet, which Jaskier jumps over but doesn’t stick the landing and falls, landing on his knees.</p><p>Lambert takes the opening given to him, and Jaskier tries to get to his feet but the other is upon him. Their swords clamber as Jaskier perries from his knees. Lambert bares down on him, sweat shining on his brow, teeth gritted, every bit the hungry predator. Jaskier in a last gambit dives between his legs but Lambert easily catches him, grasps his hair from behind and yanks his head back, sword at his throat. "Yield!" He growls, completely pissed off at the fight that was supposed to be an 'easy win'. </p><p>"Your leg." The deep growling baritone of Geralt called loudly, and everyone looked up to see he hadn't missed the fight at all, but was observing from one of the turrets. "First blood goes to the bard." He said and Lambert realizes the warm wetness seeping from his leg isn't sweat at all, it's blood. </p><p>"Son of a bitch!" He roars, releasing him and he falls forward catching himself on his hands. Lambert stomps away as Eskel hurries to his side.</p><p>“You okay? You really got him riled up.” He says, helping him to his feet as he breathes heavy, sweat pouring off him. </p><p>“Well, my skills are more in wordplay anyway. Seemed the more angry he got the more mistakes he made. Not any less terrifying though…” He said.</p><p>“You got lucky. Like the luckiest man I’ve ever seen, that man takes down fiends and wyverns like it’s breathing.” Eskel scolded and Jaskier looked at him with a slight upturn to his lips.</p><p>“Well I doubt he was coming at me like I was a fiend or a wyvern.” he joked, and Eskel nodded. “I know he was going easy on me, once he cools down I’ll talk to him.” He promised. </p><p>“Yea… might need to wait a couple days for that. He’ll sulk for a while, even if he was going easy on you. But uh… you might want to talk with someone else in the meantime, lifting his eyebrows in the direction of the turret and he nodded. “You did good, count me as impressed. Just don’t challenge another witcher to a duel anytime… well ever.” he says patting his back and gives a warm smile, his hand lingering longer than strictly necessary. </p><p>He lets out a heavy sigh as Eskel walks away, he wishes he didn't have to do this, but things won't be better until he does and Geralt's obviously not coming to him. He heads around the wall heading in the direction of the turret he last saw Geralt, opening the iron gate to the tower when Geralt appears at the top of the stairs, looking down at him. He’s stood still, and he wishes the ground would just swallow him whole but Geralt shows mercy and grunts with a hand wave for him to join him up in the tower and he goes. </p><p>“That was incredibly stupid.” Is the first thing Geralt rumbles, back to him as he leans out the ledge they had seen him at before. “Lambert could have killed you if that kept going like that.” As he steps onto the landing, Jaskier can’t help the anger that stirs up in him at the berating tone.</p><p>“And who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do? You gave that right up when you told me to fuck off on that mountain. If you actually cared about what happens to me you…” He starts in, the hurt and loneliness have been a weight on his heart for months, and here this asshole is wanting to pile on more, but the words catch in his throat when Geralt turns his gaze to him. </p><p>“You don’t think I regret that day every moment? Because I do, Jaskier.” the witcher interrupts, his voice would sound normal, angry even to anyone else, but Jaskier recognizes the hoarse sound of emotion the man pretends not to have. </p><p>“Got a funny way of showing it” He dares to say, crossing his arms and Geralt practically growls as he turns away again, his gaze back to scenery. Jaskier huffs a sigh, his arms falling to his sides, and takes the few steps that bring him beside the witcher. He leans against the tower wall, trying to look anywhere but at Geralt, who is also vigilantly not looking at him. It goes on for a few minutes, the tense silence between them when Jaskier gives up studying the rotting wood beams of the ceiling, and focuses on the man before him. </p><p>It was the first time he really looked at him since he’d arrived, avoiding each other as they had and Geralt, like Yennefer back in Flotsam, looked tired. Even with the extended life he was given and extra strength and stamina, he just looked run down. He'd let a beard start to grow in, his shoulders slumped a bit more than usual, and when did he get the angry red slash over his left eye? ‘Geeze times were tough.’ He thought sadly. </p><p>“Geralt, be honest, do you…” He starts quietly but can’t finish the sentence because what is he even trying to ask? Does he care for him? Did he mean the terrible words he said to him that day? He’d convinced himself Geralt had meant it, because if he didn’t wouldn’t he have come looking for him? </p><p>The questions and the hurt are still circling in his mind when Geralt finally looks at him again and he looks so damn remorseful Jaskier can’t think anymore, the questions have turned into a strange sort of buzzing in his ears as Geralt stands and faces him.</p><p>“I tried to find you Jaskier. I really did, but the war had started, the armies were marching. When I descended the mountain I saw the Nilfgaardian troops, and I rode hard for Cintra, because somehow I knew you’d… that you had to be okay. Ciri wouldn’t be though. And then I lost her.” He admitted, and Jaskier couldn’t believe not only the words, but the amount of words the witcher was stringing together. In all the years they’d been together Geralt hadn’t said as much in sometimes a week's time, and here he was putting together full sentences. </p><p>"You lost her?" He said just above a whisper, not trusting his voice right now and Geralt nodded.</p><p>"I'm glad you weren't there." He said instead of explaining and the sharpness in his heart threatened to return when Geralt continued. "I'm glad, because I couldn't have kept you safe. It was too dangerous, and... almost too much even for me..." He trailed off and Jaskier knew there was more to that story but this wasn't the time to pry. </p><p>"And… after?" He asked quietly and Geralt shook his head, appearing to be angry with himself again. </p><p>"I had Ciri, and she's hunted. I heard you were in Novigrad but it was too risky for her to be seen and I knew you'd be safe there, among others. You always knew how to work a crowd." He grumbled and Jaskier chuckled at that.</p><p>"Yea, still do. Probably how I ended up here to be honest." He said and Geralt raised a brow at him. "I may have sung a new composition that drew some unwanted attention…"</p><p>"Uh huh?" Geralt prompted knowing that look and Jaskier sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously, only making Geralt more curious.</p><p>"Fine. I wrote a song… about you. Again."</p><p>"So?" Geralt asked unimpressed, the work up not matching the words.</p><p>"About you and… Ciri." He cringed at the loud intake of air Geralt took at the words, and thought 'here goes, he's going to kill me now, probably throw me off the turret.'<br/>
"I heard about Cintra, and decided Novigrad wasn't safe anymore so I started heading East." He explains everything, the song, the torture at Rience's hand, which really seems to make Geralt upset, and Yennefer's intervention.</p><p>"Hmm." Is all Geralt responds with and Jaskier blinks in disbelief.</p><p>"Really, all that and all I get is a hmm? Whoa!" He cries as Geralt practically manhandles him into a tight hug. "Ger-alt" he groans.</p><p>"You're a damn idiot." Geralt says into his hair, but Jaskier doesn't miss the change in the tone of his voice. It's something akin to a sad fondness and the realization of that makes him go boneless in the others strong grip. "And so am I." He says, sounding pained as his arms tighten all the more.</p><p>Another long couple of moments later Geralt steps back, his grip loosening but not entirely letting him go, warm palms resting on his shoulders, but he doesn't dare to look in the bard's eyes. So Jaskier tries. "Geralt...what are we?" He asks quietly and Geralt raises his eyes from the floor. </p><p>"That's up to you. I'd understand if you didn't want…" he trails off, not wanting to complete the sentence.</p><p>"It's the same thing I've always wanted. To be your friend Geralt." He croaks embarrassingly, the tears that have been welling in his eyes since Geralt pulled him into his arms now threaten to fall.</p><p>"You've always been my friend Jaskier, I was just too much of an idiot to say it." He says and a fat tear escapes anyway.</p><p>"Huh, well fuck…" he sputters thinking it ironic his vocabulary has diminished so suddenly. His tears fall, tears of relief, tears for his former self at how sad and lonely he'd been, and tears for the man before him. Because Geralt was hurting too, even if by his own hand, he deserves someone who cares for him and that's all he wanted to do for so long. Even if not in the romantic way he had wanted before, this, for them, was perfect. "Come here you big oaf." He said and Geralt with a familiar dramatic huff did just that.</p><p>That evening at dinner, they find their places again, and this time things aren't quite as tense. Lambert isn't there, so there's that, but the conversation seemed to flow easier, mostly dominated by Ciri recounting the duel and then the rest of her afternoon. But the warmth of Eskel lightly bumping beside him as they ate and Geralt giving him that half turn up of his lips as he joined the conversation made something flutter in his chest. He had his friend back and had made plenty more.</p><p>After dinner was cleared away Geralt ushered Ciri off to bed, their arguing about how early or late it actually was carried with them through the hall, leaving him alone with Eskel. </p><p>"Things seem better between you now." Eskel hedged and Jaskier nodded.</p><p>"Thanks for encouraging me to talk to him. We can be friends for real now." He said in reply and Eskel gave a raised brow.</p><p>"Just friends?" He asked and Jaskier didn't miss the slight almost imperceptible lilt to the question.</p><p>"Yea, I once thought I wanted more with him. But he still has to work out his relationship with Yennefer. When she saved me back in Flotsam I could tell she wasn't over him either. They deserve to let themselves have a chance. And… I think I've found someone else I have stronger feelings for." He said boldly and Eskel seemed to deflate a little at his words.</p><p>"Oh… well I hope they're good to you." He said quietly and Jaskier couldn't believe this man. So he took a step closer.</p><p>"Yea, he is." He said a bit more pointedly and Eskel just looked down at his boots. "He's big and strong." Jaskier started to describe.</p><p>"Uh-huh" </p><p>"He's got a very handsome face, scars that make it all the more interesting."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"But beyond his physique he's kind and caring. Likes to listen to me sing and recites poetry in the library to me even." </p><p>Eskel's brow was so furrowed in concentration at the floor Jaskier thought the crease in his brow might stay permanent. But a moment passed and Eskel finally looked up at him, the crease smoothing out at Jaskier's smile of amusement.</p><p>"You… you mean you like..." He stuttered, swallowing audibly and Jaskier closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against the witcher's.</p><p>The kiss was chaste, just a sweet press of lips that lingered for longer than what could be assumed as platonic. Jaskier didn't want to scare the man, and he still wasn't entirely sure this was welcome, nor if he could handle rejection again so soon but he couldn't help it. </p><p>Eskel had proven so many things he had in his mind wrong about what he thought was true. He'd saved him, cared for him, all without even knowing him. And when he didn't have to keep caring he did, and if that wasn't the fastest way to the bard's heart he didn't know what was. </p><p>He pulled away slowly searching Eskel's face for something, anything to tell him this was okay and he wanted this. But the witcher looked dazed and the silence stretched between them and he pulled away further.</p><p>"I'm sorry… I thought you'd…" he starts to feel self conscious, the pit in his stomach growing with each second they stand so close yet apparently miles apart. He goes to turn away when a hand clasps around his wrist and he looks down at it, hope flaring in his gut and when will this roller coaster end?!</p><p>"No, I…" Eskel starts and stops as Jaskier raises his eyes to meet his. "I do… I want… ah shit." He mutters, scrubbing his free hand over his face and Jaskier waits. "I'm not used to this whole…"</p><p>"Talking thing?" Jaskier prompts.</p><p>"No, wanting. It's not… normal." He finished with a grimace and Jaskier suddenly understood. </p><p>These Witchers were raised not to desire anything, because they were made simply to serve. Do a job, get paid and move on to the next. Have a need you have to fulfill, pay for the bed, or the food, or the whore and move on. No time for distractions on the Path. Just like Vesemir had scolded Ciri. </p><p>But he knew, KNEW that wasn't true. Otherwise Ciri wouldn't be here at all. Or he for that matter. The lessons were there to keep them on the straight and narrow, but they were still men, deep down, and they should be allowed to desire things.</p><p>He moved close again and his hands found Eskel's face, cradling it softly, bringing their eyes to meet once more. "You can, ya know. Want something. It's not a crime." He said softly and Eskel nodded, closing his eyes, because looking at the bard was too hard at the moment.</p><p>"I just…" Eskel tried again but came up short.</p><p>"Need time?" Jaskier asked and Eskel nodded. "Then that's what you'll get, like you said, we've got all winter." He smiled as Eskel huffed a laugh. </p><p>"Thank you Jaskier." The witcher whispered, turning his head to kiss his palm and the bard turned a deep shade of red up to his hairline.</p><p> Eskel gave a soft smile and straightened a little as did Jaskier. They walked up the stairs and Eskel brought him to his room where he bid him good night and Jaskier kissed his cheek like the night before. </p><p>Jaskier watched as the witcher walked down the hall, a hand pressed to his cheek as he opened his own bedroom door and slipped inside and sighed. Witchers were always worth the wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the duel was inspired by the Princess Bride, the duel between Inigo Montoya and Wesley (the man in black) I figured it workedwell for the banter that happens during the fight.<br/>Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>